


Pick Up Your Boyfriend

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: What also could have happened in season 12 if Ketch was a better man. Fix It for Mick.





	Pick Up Your Boyfriend

“It’s a bit light for blood, isn’t it?” You asked dragging your index finger through the red liquid.  
“I don’t believe the head of Kendricks Academy is used to seeing all that much of it” Ketch replied with an eye roll just as Mick stirred. A smile spread across your face and you let out the sigh that you had been holding pretty much since you entered the main conference room.  
“Oh thank god sleeping beauty is awake” Although Ketch’s voice was dripping with sarcasm deep down you both knew he was just as glad as you to see Mick still breathing. After all, the supposed to be stone-cold psychopath had staged all of this on his own. All you contributed was coming as fast as you could when you got his text. Going to kill your boyfriend. Pick him up for retirement.  
“Mick” You hugged your confused boyfriend, smiling and crying at the same time.  
“(Y/n)?” Adorable confusion was written all over his face. But all you could do was pull him in for a quick kiss, reassuring both of you that is was real.  
“She’ll explain everything. But for god’s sake get out of here. Now.” A wicked smile formed on Ketch’s face as he send you both of with a quick wave “Be safe, Michael, I’ll find a shifter to attend your funeral for you.”


End file.
